


stardust

by robustrobot (lacksley)



Category: M&M's Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Existentialism, F/F, Gen, Immortality, M&M's March Madness, M&M's March Madness 2018, POV Green M&M, edge of the universe, space travel, timelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/robustrobot
Summary: We don’t know where we’re going.The M&M's go to space in the pocket of an astronaut, and make a journey into the stars.





	stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts), [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



We don’t know where we’re going.

It’s dark in our little spaceship, flashes of light shining through the outer walls, impressions of brown and green and white. Red’s picture is on the outside, he’s the captain, but all of us are there, in the background with our backs turned.

He tells everyone it’s going to be okay.

It’s unsafe to have windows, the structural integrity would be compromised, so we wait, quietly rustling in the dark, elbow to elbow. Waiting.

And then— 

_ Takeoff. _

We’re going so fast it feels like our little safety shells are going to crack, but we’re going to be okay. Red told us we’re going to be okay. All six of us in our little spaceship that feels like it’s made of paper.

We know we’ve made it into space, past the atmosphere and hurtling away from the earth when the shaking stops, and we go weightless, floating about our little spaceship like raindrops, or snowflakes, or dust particles. It’s exhilarating.

I take Brown’s hand and we spin, like some kind of water ballet but we’re in space and we’re  _ floating  _ and  _ we made it. _

We wanted to see the stars, but it’s better to be safe in our little spaceship.

 

We don’t know where we’re going.

Space isn’t as cold as we thought it would be. Pale sunlight shines through the walls of our little spaceship.

Red gets the call. We’re going out. Our little spaceship wasn’t meant for more than one trip.

We’re not going back home.

The lights are blinding at first, but we adjust. It’s beautiful.

A galaxy swirls below us, just out of reach, like a sea of jewels. Bright and glittering, purple and gold, still and calm. We’re out here on our own now, just the six of us. Red told us we’re going to be okay, I know that’s the truth.

 

We drift for six thousand years.

Blue and Orange leave us first. They're drawn to a starburst galaxy a million light-years from Earth, and we don't see them. 

Just the four of us.

 

We drift for two hundred thousand years.

Red and Yellow are fading. They're tired, they want to go home. They're fading to white and they leave us for a quasar, the pulsing radiation too hot for us to follow, and we don't see them.

Just the two of us.

 

We drift for three million years.

My eyes are fading. We’ve gone farther than anything or anyone. The last stars passed us by six centuries ago and it’s getting darker.

Brown is my universe, the only thing in my reach, and she’s fading too. We’ll make it to the edge, I know it. Red told us we were going to be okay. Our little spaceship is gone, and our friends too.

It’s getting harder to remember them.

It’s getting harder to remember where we came from.

But I’ll always remember Brown. She is my everything. We’ll never leave each other, even at the end.

 

The edge of the universe is darker than black. We don’t know where we’re going.

Brown takes my hand, and we jump in.

**Author's Note:**

> It's March. What else can I say?


End file.
